Character Drabbles
by yamiishot
Summary: Drabbles done in sets of Ten, because I love to do them sometimes. Violence, gore, sexual scenes and character deaths abound!
1. Claire Redfield

-11. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

Fandom: Resident Evil

Pairing/Character: Hmm…Lets go with Claire Redfield, cause I can be such a bitch to her ^0^

1. Moving Mountains - Usher D=

"Claire, please…"

"No will, leave me alone!" She didn't want to see him, speak to him, how dare he…

"You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly well! How could you do this?!"

"Do what? I thought you'd understand!"

"Understand what?! You've imprisoned my brother, my friend and my boss! I might have hated them for what they were doing but it gave you no right to do this!"

He stared at her, reaching out a hand, placing it on her shoulder. It was jerked away.

"This was the last straw Will! It…it's over!" She fled the room, already sobbing, leaving him alone in the darkened lab.

He turned and looked up at his work. Getting his final revenge…had cost him the one thing he couldn't afford to lose. He fell to his knees. "Claire…I'm sorry…"

Dry sobs echoed throughout the chamber, reverberating off the three tyrant containment pods.

Elsewhere, Claire packed haltingly putting things in and taking things out the case.

As much as she hated him for what he'd done…she couldn't leave him…not ever. Why did it have to be so hard?

---

2. Burn - Mad At Gravity

They'd pay.

Every one of them.

They'd suffer, they'd burn in hell for making her heart ache, pound with sorrow and remorse. She's rip them apart, each and every one of them.

Her brother was gone.

She'd sobbed, howled, wept for hours, days…she'd destroyed furniture, screamed herself hoarse, sworn revenge and collapsed into Barry's arms, exhausted. He'd put her to bed, and she'd dreamt. Dreampt of her revenge, of burning down every building containing the slightest Umbrella creation inside, dreamt of sending the final bullet through Wesker's head herself.

---

3. Only The Good Die Young - Queen. YAY!

She gasped, the water flooding into her lungs, panic flowing inter her mind. The salty water stung her eyes as she sank further, her legs tangled in the net, trapped, doomed, the bright light above her disappearing into the darkness consuming her.

_No…no…I can't…_The weight dragged her down, arms trapped behind her back.

People said drowning was a peaceful way to die. It wasn't. The water burned, like acid. She prayed for someone, anything so save her, but there was no one…Chris, Barry, Jill…all gone. She'd watched them all die…and now it was her turn.

She'd never gotten the chance to apoligise…to say…goodbye…

As she closed her eyes for the final time, a tear slipped out and mingled with the water. _Will…_

---

4. This Is How We Do It Round My Way - Lloyd Feat. Ludicrous (ahem, sexy scene ahead)

He pressed closer, his breath ghosting over her pale skin, making her shiver in the cool night air, hands roaming down her back. He'd been away far too long for her liking, and both of them knew it.

She nipped his ear and suddenly she was the one on top of him, grinding against his lower half. Things flipped, she was in control, in charge. Not very often did it happen, but he loved it when she was in charge.

As she slipped a hand down the waist band of his trousers, he let out a gasp as a rain drop landed on his cheek. It got heavy in moment's but by then she'd already had his shirt and lab coat on the grass, his hands reaching up to peel away her combat vest.

---

5. Crazy in Love - Eminem (More sex XD)

They stare at each other for a moment, then with a blur of movement he's on her, pinning her to the wall, kissing her fiercely, a low growl erupting from his throat. She pulls back and slaps him, snarling. He grabs the hand and pins it above her, the soft leather tickling her skin. With her other still free hand she plucks the glasses from his face, glaring heatedly into those fiery orbs.

They lock lips again, and he frees her hand, lifting her up, sweeping the desk free of its clutter and dumping her on it, pushing her back. She kicks him back, and he stumbles, falling back against the wall, sliding down it as she leaps up and onto him. Her hands entwine themselves into his blonde hair and kisses him, biting down on his lip, drawing blood and a moan from him. She laps it up.

---

6. Over You - Chris Daughtry

She watched him leave, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Will…"

Everything she'd given up for him, it was all for nothing..

Weeks on, she thought her heart was mending…but every time she saw him in the hallway, her heart throbbed, and had Steve not been right by her side, she'd have thrown herself at his feet and begged for forgiveness. But there was no hope, nothing would work.

Her heart was slowly healing and she was moving on…She didn't want to let him go…but she had to.

But…every morning…the sickness. It wouldn't leave her. Two months and nothing. Four tests later…positive.

The wounds in her heart burst open again as she realised she'd have to tell.

Seems like…she wasn't ever going to get over him.

---

7. Till The End Of The Road - BoysIIMen

He gripped her hand weakly, a false smile on his face. "Everything's gonna be okay.." he promised, his other hand lifting up to wipe away the tears freely flowing down her dirty cheeks. "I promise…We'll get out of here…and they'll pay for what they did to you."

She took his hand and kissed the palm, hating to see him like this. No matter the amount of pain she was in, she had to look after him first, even if there was nothing in this godforsaken cell except their ruined clothing. Her was nothing more than thin strips anyway. She tore the sleeve from his shirt and tore it up further, mopping up his wounds.

She could only hope they'd manage to get out of here soon. She wasn't leaving without him. He wouldn't leave without her. And the state they were in, someone would need to save them both.

Wesker wasn't going to be much help, he was stuck in that container…

Maybe this was the end for the Birkin family…

---

8. Love Changes Everything - Climie Fisher

She lies in the bed, gazing over at his angelic sleeping form. So much has changed in the years she's known him.

She gave up the fight against Umbrella for him. She gave up her family ties, her friends for him. She gave up her whole life and devoted it to being with him.

He'd lied to her, made her think she was worth nothing, made her believe he was dead for four years before crashing back into her life only to die in front of her.

She'd almost killed her brother for him…She would have killed her brother for him.

Their son was asleep in the room next door, a beautiful combination of the two, more like his father than his mother in looks, but he was amazing with people.

Her love for the scientist had lasted this long. It would last forever, she was sure of that.

He'd given up so much for her in return. His precious research, instead now working to destroy it, his friendship with Wesker…everything.

---

9. I Like It - Narcotic Thrust

If there was on things she hated, it was Mondays. Mondays on the force were the worst. Most of her co-workers were sleeping, except those at the meetings she was always dragged into concerning this new team and the promotion of a captain to lead it. But there was always at least one person sleeping there too.

If there was one thing she did enjoy on a Mondays, it was coming home late and finding William waiting there with a hot mug of tea, and a space in bed beside him. They'd curl up, speak, and undoubtedly descend into a writhing pile of sweat, lust and love, breathing heavily, and laughing.

--

10. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off - Panic! At The Disco

As she stands staring out the window, she can imagine the breath on the back of her neck, gloved hands sliding down her arms, stroking the soft skin there, his lips travelling over the shoulder, smirking against it as he hears her gasp of pleasure

She wonders if it was worth it. If everything she did with the devil was worth it for loosing her angel.

Her heart pounds against her ribcage as the images and feelings flood her mind, comparing the two, and each time…there's a clear winner. Buts too late now, she can't have either of them. She only has her imagination, warping and twisting the memories till she has both men.


	2. Chris Redfield

-1

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

4. Do ten of these, then post them

Fandom: Resident Evil

Pairing/Character: Chris Redfield

1. Slow Motion - David Grey

As he watched, time seemed to slow, everything moving at a snails pace, the sudden change of expression on her face was what he noticed the most, and almost all he could recall later.

There was a muted metallic sound, and one moment she had been smiling at him, her beautiful eyes connecting with his, and lips only inches apart. The next…she had twitched, her whole body shuddering. Her soft, ornate hands had placed themselves on her abdomen, and come away with blood.

She paled and slumped, falling to her knees in the reddening snow surrounding them. Her breath was short, much like on the nights they'd spent together, and she lay again in his arms, whispering his name.

I love you, she whispered, voice faint, tinged with pain instead of the love he was used to.

I love you too…

And then she was gone, snowflakes falling around them, landing on her beautiful face, forever frozen in a picture of youth and love, as the warmth left her body and his heart.

---

2. Heavenly Star - Genki Rockets

One of these days, I promise, I'll take you up with me Claire, you'd love it. There's nothing but blue sky, clouds, and endless freedom. There's nothing more thrilling than spinning down, pulling up at the last moment, watching the ground go whizzing by then shrinking as you climb up again.

Dives are the best part, I'd say. The rush you get is just amazing, everything's so small at first, but then it gets bigger, and you wonder, you wonder if you'll manage to pull up in time, and you always do, but there's always that moment of doubt, fear, the rush as you pull up _just_ in time, you can almost see the separate blades of grass as the shake beneath you.

I'm telling you Claire-Bear, you'd love it, more than those bikes of yours.

---

3. Smooth Criminal - Alien Ant Farm

Chris gazed down at the bloodstains, a frown on his face, seeing a footprint in them, a messy one…She'd been trying to run away from her attacker…

Glancing up, he looked at Jill, who was examining the broken window. There was blood covering the shattered pieces, and outside was where the body lay, twisted, broken, a mere shadow of the woman she once was.

He'd looked up her file, and Umbrella researcher. She'd been pretty once, before her husband snapped and…

There was another body in the other room, and Wesker and Barry were examining that one. A child's body, twelve years old. She hadn't known what was coming; she'd been murdered in her sleep, poisoned from the looks of it.

The body of the husband was found in the couple's bed, a round hold through his forehead, Joseph had that task.

Chris couldn't stand the fact he'd gotten away with taking their lives away from them, the child especially…

---

4. Raindrops - Sasha Feat. Stunt

Thunder rumbled overhead as Jill exited the RPD, cursing loudly at the fact her car was in the shop. She'd have to walk home now, and it was pouring down.

She stepped out into the rain and dived back, shivering.

Just then, someone's hand wrapped itself around hers, a voice whispering in her eye. "Jilly-bean, if you needed a lift…why didn't you ask me?"

She turned and met Chris's blue eyes, a red flush over coming her. "Chris…"

"Come on." He smiled, and held his coat over her head as they ran for the car, keeping her dry.

However, it wouldn't start. They had to walk. In the end, they decided upon Chris's place, it was closer.

Chris offered her his coat as a shield but she declined, holding his hand instead. They walked, and Chris found she looked beautiful while wet, and told her so. She'd smiled and kissed him, before they knew it, she'd dragged him into a side alleyway, wrapping her arms around them as the rain increased.

---

5. Desert Rose - Sting

_Fire licked up the walls, and she screamed his name again, calling out for him, but he couldn't see her, not anywhere, and she gave a last, desperate scream, before it all changed and - _

_It was wet, dark, and the smell clung to his nostrils, a smell he wanted to forget, but she was down here, he knew it, he'd tracked her here, and had spotted her once or twice in the darkness ahead._

_But now instead, a dark shadow rose, and red eyes glared down at him. "Christopher…" it taunted him, and he cried out, reaching for - _

He hit the floor with a thump, panting, eyes wide, and a name on his lips.

"Hn…Jih…Jill…"

He remembered her now, her face, her mannerisms, and her hat, blue, how she loved the rain, and coal fires, and curling up on his lap in front of them, roasting marshmallows, kissing his neck, his face…

Where was she?

Why was she haunting his dreams now?

"Jill…where are you?"

He had to find her…

---

6. Toxic - Britney Spears

He didn't understand it, not one bit, how that beast held so much power over him with so simple a gesture, so simple a touch as lips brushing his lips against his own. How it managed to make him weak at the knees, feel so faint, light headed, light as a feather and stiff as a board as the kids would say.

This man was dangerous, and so was his game, but every time they were alone, soft touches sent shocks through his system, rough ones poisoned him against his own team and tremble at the BOW's will.

It was terrifying, the level of control Wesker had over him, yet at the same time he couldn't survive without it, addicted to being the underling, the weaker one who was overpowered with so simple a touch.

---

7. My Curse - Killswitch Engage

Jill shook her head and dropped his hand. "Chris…no."

"Jill, wait, please…"

"I'm not going to wait around forever Chris, not even for Umbrella. You decide Chris…It's us…or it's _him._" Her grey eyes stared into his adamant blue ones, seeking for some small sign of support. But there was none, just confusion.

He couldn't understand, why wouldn't she accept?

She just shook her head and stepped back, out of his reach, turning on her heel and walking away.

His heart ached, freshly broken.

Now he had to make that crucial choice. Wesker, or Jill…Revenge, or relationship. Fighting, or giving up.

"I love you Jill…" he murmured. "But…"

---

8. Wish - Alien Ant Farm

"You are the last, Chris. How does it feel to know you are the last of your…kind?" Wesker smirked, his white teeth flashing in the darkened night.

"Good because I know you haven't won, not yet, and you never will." Chris laughed, laughed in his face.

"Ah, there's the old confidence." the BOW grinned wryly. There was no hiding his excitement as he longingly placed each hand around Chris's neck. "I'm going to enjoy this…Happy Birthday Christopher; I hope you made a wish."

"I did." he coughed. "And it came true." The sound of a gun being fired was the last thing Wesker ever heard.

---

9. White Wedding - MurderDolls

Chris sat in the front row, a look of pride on his face as he watched Claire take hands with her groom. He'd never seen her happier, not even on the night when William had proposed. To her left stood Sherry and her daughter Angela, and to William's right stood Wesker, holding the rings and looked horribly out of place with the sunglasses on. The two had agreed on a truce for this day only.

Chris took Jill's hand, her on his left, squeezing it gently. Claire hadn't been their for their wedding, but they couldn't pass up this chance…

Xander stood behind Wesker, a look of pride on his face as he watched his parents marry each other. Finally, they were the Birkin family, rather than the Crawford-Family-With-A-Birkin-Son.

---

10. Burn - Usher

Chris gave her one last kiss. "Jill…I love you, so much…but I can't put you in danger like this, not anymore. Please…"

She looked up at him tearfully, her hands resting on either sides of his face. "I love you too…but…there has to be another way, w-we don't have to-"

"Yes we do…if Wesker ever -"

"I know but-"

He stopped her arguments with a finger on her lips. "Please…please don't…It's not permanent…you know that…but for now…you have to pretend you never loved me. And I have to do the same…"

They both knew the other's life depended on this working, but…it still burned.

"It has to seem real Jill…you have to see someone else." That hurt too, saying those words. "Carlos…"

---

END!


	3. Albert Wesker

-1

Pairing/Character: Albert Wesker

1. Phantom of the Opera - Nightwish

His lips trailed up the side of her neck, pausing to whisper in her ear, sweet nothings, and careless promises that he never planned to keep.

She was so foolish to fall for it, but her heart throbbed with love for the phantom of her past, the murdering captain, the blonde Adonis that ruled her heart and soul. Her hand fell on his and he took hold of it, leading her to the window.

Below, the last of the defiant knelt, bloodied and half dead, eyes wide with starvation, fear and awe.

Wesker smirked and waved a gloved hand, the other wrapping about her waist to pull her closer. "Watch." he whispered.

Her brother was taken forwards first, thrown down, hands bound behind his back. His blue eyes locked with hers, and there was silent desperation in them, but as she simply stared back at him, unmoved, they filled with hurt, anger, tears that refused to fall. His brown locks were grabbed, and he growled as his head was jerked forwards.

Wesker laughed softly, his grip tightening on Claire as the needle went in, the murky fluid injected into the brunette's jugular.

To watch the marksman destroy everyone he had ever cared about, the blood splattering against the window as he ripped and mauled the others…even the one he claimed to love…

That was Wesker's true revenge.

---

2. I Slept With Someone In Fall Out Boy And All I Got Was This Stupid Song Written About Me** - **Fall Out Boy

He gazed down at the vial in his hand, the luminous purple fluid, bobbing oxygen bubbled trapped within. William had said…

He shook his head, slipping it into the injection gun. If it went well, he'd soon be rejoining the good doctor in Raccoon, STARS no longer aware he was alive. But first…

He gritted his teeth and found a vein, taking care to insert the needle carefully (wouldn't want mistakes) - and froze as he heard the lab doors slid open. Two sets of footsteps, Chris's heavier ones, and Rebecca's light ones. He pulled the trigger, watching the virus sink into his body, a fire spreading through him almost at once.

---

3. My Oh My - Aqua

"You could have so much power, Chris, why don't you join me?" Wesker gripped Chris's shoulder tightly. "Imagine, the whole world at our feet, you could have everything you ever dreamed of…"

"There's nothing you can give me to convince me Wesker!" He threw the other's hand off and swung for him.

It was caught in a vice like grip, the leather glove absorbing the impact as if it had been a playful bat from a kitten. Leaning closer, he whispered in the others ear.

"Not even…Jill?"

He felt the brunette stiffen, his face turning to him. "What?" he asked hoarsely.

"You heard." he spoke at normal volume now. "I can give you her back. All you have to do…is come with me…"

---

4. Manic Monday - The Bangles

He rolled over and grabbed the alarm, throwing it to shatter against the wall opposite the bed. As the pieces rattled to the floor he groaned and sat up, blonde hair vertical, diagonal and horizontal. Stifling a yawn, the rolls off the bed with a thump to the floor, standing and shuffling along to the wardrobe, and yanking out a blue shirt with the STARS emblem.

"God damn Mondays." he glared at the brown stain in the shirt and threw it to the side, picking out another, thankfully clean.

Forgetting underwear, he slipped on black trousers, socks, shoes and his coat, grabbing a piece of bread to eat as he drove.

Traffic. Perfect. He snarled at himself in the mirror, realising he had no sunglasses. Today was not going to be a good day for the STARS team.

---

5. As The World Falls Down Around You - David Bowie

"Oh dear heart, what's the matter?" he teasingly cupped her cheek with a gloved hand, a twisted smirk on his face. He pulled it away just as her teeth snapped at the air where his hand had been.

"You bastard! I trusted you! I actually trusted you, and you…you lied to me!"

"I did no such thing, dear heart." he looked at her over the top of his sunglasses, golden cat eyes locked on her. "I simply…hid the truth behind old truths."

"He was here, the whole time…and I actually…actually thought he was gone…and you ca-"

"I cared?" he laughed cruelly, revelling in her pain. "Dear heart, you're so gullible, it's been delightful to watch you swallow my lies. But now…play time is over…"

---

6. This is Halloween - Marilyn Manson (XDD)

Wesker's eye twitched as Sherry bounced on the chair beside him, 3D goggles flapping in her hand excitedly, almost poking Steve's eye out.

Wesker had his replacing his normal shades, feeling foolish but he had to do it for Sherry, otherwise they'd never hear the end of it in the lab. Steve calmed the younger girl down as the song crashed into the cinema, and Wesker found himself smirking at pumpkins getting impaled, the animation surprisingly good in his mind. Perhaps tonight would not be a waste after all.

Sherry and Steve, squeeing beside him, thought so as well, chanting the song along with everyone else in the cinema.

Wesker's eye twitched again. Perhaps not, but then again, his foot was now tapping to the music.

Damn those children.

---

7. Overprotected - Britney Spears ( WTF? )

Wesker stared at the security staff as he and William walked past, on their way to the labs, a slight frown on his face.

"Will." he spoke suddenly, shattering the silence and the younger man's concentration.

"Eh?" A guttural grunt was the reply. Wesker couldn't help noting that the younger scientist desperately needed a shave. And a coffee. Or sleep.

"Aren't you tiring of this place yet?"

"What?" Will's face filled with shock, staring at Wesker as if he had suddenly grown three heads. "Are you crazy? I love it."

"Well, I do not. In fact…I've been thinking about requesting a transfer." Wesker's neutral expression only confused Will more. "I've reached my limit, Will. I cannot stomach any more of this…I need a change."

"What kind of change?"

"I'm going into the information section. UBCS perhaps. I haven't finished deciding…"

---

8. Push It - Enrique Iglesias

"Leave him."

The request was so sudden, so unexpected, he didn't realise it had ever left his lips, pressed as they were against her throat, her shoulder. She stiffened suddenly and drew back, staring at him with those beautiful eyes.

"…What?"

"Leave him." he repeated, wondering if he should have even mentioned it at all, the moment they'd been sharing ruined. His thumb stroked her shoulder gently, reassuring her or so he hoped.

"I…you know I can't, Albert…" her soft hands found his face, cradling it, heart aflutter as he lent into one, kissing its palm.

"Why do you keep this up then?"

"…Because I can't have you both…when that's all I really want."

"Annie, he treats you like a piece of dirt on his G-Virus sample. It's all he cares about. Not you. Not Sherry." He lent in close and kissed her cheek. "You know I can offer you a better life…I can give you both what you need."

"And what is that?" she asked shakily, resolve starting to falter.

"A family."

---

9. Never Alone - Barlow Girls

"Annie! Annie wake up!"

Someone was shaking her gently, urgently. She flinched at the pain in her body, but the voice made it all fade away.

"Annie please! Open your eyes!"

"A…Albert?"

She heard a sigh of relief, and opened her eyes, squinting in the darkness. There he was, blonde slicked hair askew and messy, the sunglasses missing, those golden eyes staring at her, filled with concern. She gave a weak smile and coughed, feeling something drip down the side of her chin.

"I'm here, I'm not leaving you." he whispered, wiping the droplet away with a gloved finger the gesture surprisingly soft. "I won't leave you alone."

"….Never?" she whispered softly, afraid. The pain was mostly gone now, a cold, numb feeling covering her body. Her vision was tunnelled, dark at the edges, all she could see was him, his face, his hair, his eyes…

"Never." he swore, kissing her forehead softly.

She gave another smile, another cough. "I-I love y-you, Albert…take care…of Sherry"

She watched the golden eyes widen, the ones she loved so much, then her breath shortened, the tunnel closed, and she could only hear him faintly, calling her name.

…_Did he love me too?…_

---

10. The Reason - Hoobastank

Wesker slipped on the sunglasses once more, a heavy weight settling in his heart as he thought of the past. When his plans were in motion and he could do little but wait, his thoughts always returned to the past. To her.

It was because of her, he was what he was today. Every step since that day had been a direct result of her actions.

Red eyes had been the original reason for the glasses, and now they were truly red…

He sighed and tapped the touch screen monitor, the camera zooming in on the newest intruder to the facility.

_Impossible…_

He ripped the glasses off and leaned closer.

There was no doubt, it was her alright.

_Julie…_

The chair was suddenly empty as he sped off to meet her. After so long…

She didn't know what hit her, suddenly she gained an eyeful of wall, grey blocking her vision of anything else. She cried out as her arm was twisted behind her painfully. Someone's breath tickled her ear and she inhaled sharply, catching a whiff of their aftershave. _Oh god…that was his…_

"Hello…_Julie._"

Her blood ran cold.


End file.
